blogclanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mossywashere/Lost in the Stars fan fic
Here's my Warrior fan fic Lost in the Stars There will be three more books after this one. Opening Theme: Luminous- Claris Opening Theme 2: Angelic Bright- Ayane Ending Theme: Yoake Umarekuru Shojo- Yoko Takahashi Story It's about a kit named Avalon who is daughter to a loner named Rosie, and sister to Cora. She is pleaded to by the Frostclan's Medicine cat Frozenwhisker to join the clan to fufill a prophecy. If she does she can save lives, and leave the ones she loves. And if she leaves, cats, die... Alligencies Frostlcan Leader: Moonstar- small framed gray she cat with starry grey eyes Deputy: Russetpath (temporarily)- long limbed, dark ginger tom Medicine Cat: Frozenwhisker- very old, silvery tom with blue eyes and a plumed tail Apprentice: Littlemask Warriors: Shadowstalk- very large brown tabby tom with a white chest,a nd pawws, with blue eyes Snowstorm- pure white tom with blue eyes Lionburn- golden brown tabby tom with burnings all over his pelt Rosedance- elegant, yellow tabby she cat with green eyes Mousetail- small black she cat with a skinny tail, and blue eyes Apprentice: Shiverpaw Dustpool: dusty brown, speckled tom Eaglefeather- brown and white she cat Yewdrop- very pale gray she cat Apprentice: Weaselpaw Icicleclaw- white tabby tom wth blue eyes Apprentice: Oakpaw Turtlefoot- tabby tom with blue eyes Apprentices: Littlemask- brown tabby tom with a white face, chest, paws, and tail tip, with green eyes. Shiverpaw- spiky furred silver she cat Weaselpaw- ginger tom with a pale brwn belly Oakpaw- dark red brown tom with green eyes Queens: Bushfur: spiky furred tabby (Palekit- large white tom with gray paws, Birdkit- ginger tabby she kit, Sprucekit- small brown she cat) Applefawn- speckled light brown she cat with a flat face Glowflower- golden tabby (expecting Lionburn's kits) Robinfeather- tawny she cat with a balck spotted tabby pattern(Stonekit- pale brown tom with a tufty tail, and chest, Harekit- white she kit with brown ears) Rosie- a calico loner(Cora- brown she kit with darker ears, paws, and tail tip with blue eyes, Avalon- calico she cat with crystal blue eyes,a nd pale grey paws) Elders: Shrewtail- old, dark tortie she cat Plumpool- thick furred gray she cat' Moletunnel- graying light brown tom Fishclaw- very frail tabby tom Stoatpelt- ginger she cat with graying fur Flameclan Leader: Brackenstar- golden brown tabby tom with green eyes Deputy: Pitchfall- dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes Medicine Cat: Brightflame- old, mahogany. tortoiseshell and white she cat with blind blue eyes Apprentice: Mintpaw Warriors: Hollowstone- gray brown tom Sunspark- yellow tabby tom with ginger patches Juniperstep- ginger she cat Coontail- striped tabby tom with yellow eyes Cherryfreckle- bright tabby she cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Sandypaw Dovefall- gray she cat with green eyes Viperfang- pretty, lean scarlet tabby she cat Lostwhisker- dark gray tom with no whiskers Apprentice: Prowlpaw Nettlefur- dappled, dark brown tom with amber eyes Spottednose- tortoiseshell she cat with a spotted nose Ferretfang- ginger and white tom with green eyes Vixenclaw- dark ginger and white she cat with gray blue eyes Apprentices Sandypaw- light ginger tom Prowlpaw- dark red tom Queens: Peachfur- yellow orange she cat Maroonleaf- dark ginger she cat with amber eyes Elders: Waspclaw- yellow tabby tom Hopfoot- tabby she cat Moonclan Leader: Mosstar- tortoiseshell and white tom Deputy- Riverstone- handsome gray and white tom with dark blue eyes Apprentice: Cedarpaw Medicince Cat: Runestep- small, pale brown tabby she cat Apprentice: Timberwing Warriors: Whitepool- silver tom with blue eyes Tigerfang- brown and cream tabby tom Apprentice: Beaverpaw Powderfur- pale tabby she cat with green eyes Mistfur- gray tom with amber eyes Stormheart- dark tabby tom Apprentice: Flintpaw Rowanfur- russet furred tabby she cat Coalclaw- gray tom with black paws Gingerwhisker- ginger tom with blue eyes Sharpstripe- dark tabby tom Vinetail- gray she cat with a winding tail Swallowchirp- brown tabby she cat Ashstorm-speckled dark gray tom Cobblepelt- dappled gray tom with orange eyes Apprentices: Beaverpaw- dark brown tom Cedarpaw- black and white tom with orange eyes Flintpaw- gray tabby she cat with green eyes Timberwing- brown and cream tom Queens: Chesnutlbreeze- black,and brown she cat Streamwillow- silver tabby Elders: Cottonfur- fluffy white she cat Treeclan Leader:Cardinalstar- dark red tabby tom with black tabby stripes Deputy: Creekflight- red tabby she cat Apprentice" Squrrielpaw Medicine Cat: Cricketflower- brown tabby she cat Warriors: Juniperdapple- dappled dark ginger she cat Mudfoot- brown tom with darker paws Apprentice: Lichenpaw Bonestripe- tabby tom Apprentice: Kestrelpaw Darkleaf- black tabby she cat Apprentice: Sunpaw Ashfall- gray tom Monarchwing- orange tabby tom Crowclaw- jet black tom Frecklestep- molted brown she cat Troutwhisker- gray tom with blue eyes Apprentices: Lichenpaw- molted white and maroon she cat Kestrelpaw- dark gray brown tabby tom Sunpaw- ginger she cat Squirrelpaw- ginger she cat with amber eyes Queens: Graystream- pale gray she cat Whisperbird- white she cat with green eyes Elders: Scorpionclaw- dark ginger tom Volenose- gray brown she cat Meadowclan Leader: Sparrowstar- old, scrawny, pale tabby she cat with yellow eyes Deputy: Hailfur- dappled white she cat with snowy blue eyes Medicine Cat: Quailsong- dark gray she cat with green eyes Warriors: Echostream- pale, silver tabby she cat with green eyes Dappledfoot- black tom with speckled brown paws Bramblethorn- brown tabby tom Apprentice: Wheatpaw Shrewfang- dark brown with amber eyes tom Apprentice: Thrushpaw Stoneriver- pale gray with gray eyes tom Redflight- dark red tom Pidgeonfeather- gray and white tom HIckoryfoot- ginger tabbby she cat Creekfern- dark brown tabby she cat Specklesnow- white she cat with molted gray patches. Hailfur's daughter Runningmouse- long limbed, gray brown she cat. Specklesnow's sister Apprentices: Wheatpaw- pale orange tom Thrushpaw- gray tom eith amber eyes Queens: Lemonstripe- pale ginger she cat Elders: Mothwhisker- dark ginger tom Hazelpelt- light brown tabby she cat with blue eyes Clanless Cats: Zeus- very large, muscular light brown tom with deep blue eyes. Kittypet Cinnamon- very old, molted, ginger, orange ,black she cat with patchy fur, and green eyes. Mandy- friendly, plump, brown tabby tom with one blue green eye. Rosie's brother Freska- elegant, silver tabby and white kittpet with blue eyes Nyu- lithe brown she cat Snoop- young black tom Grigg- gray tabby tom Sparkle- ginger she cat with green eyes Husk- dark gray tom with dark amber eyes Art Lost in the Stars by Mosstail.jpg|Cover Stoneheart.jpg|Stoneheart Frostgaze.jpg|Frostgaze Lost_in_the_Stars_fake_screenshot_(chapter1).jpg|Lost in the Stars Chapter 1 Fake Screenshot Lost_in_the_Stars_Chapter_2_Fake_Screenshot.jpg|Lost in the Stars Chapter 2 Fake Screenshot Littlemask.jpg|Littlemask Moonstar.jpg|Moonstar Category:Blog posts